Forbidden Love of the Hunters and the Hunted
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: Werewolves hunted vampires & the Vampires hunted the humans.But now something is ravaging the land of the 3 species;and it's all caused by one person.So now they all have to work together.As they work together will forbidden loves spark?
1. Prologue

**here's a prologue for a different death note story.**

**this an AU story. i think AU stands for Alternate Universe.**

**Warning: there are vampires, werewolves, vampire hunters, blood, and gore.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own DN or its characters. but i do own the oc(s) and the plot.**

**Pairings: i don't feel like posting the couples on this chappie i'll probably do it the next one or just keep it a secret.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Bloody Moon<strong>

There was pain filled screams echoing into the night and throughout the forest.

The screams came from eight people, both men and women. They were on their knees, begging to the man with red eyes to spare them. But, the pleas fell deaf to the red eyed man.

He was enjoying their pain and suffering.

He always enjoy the pain and misery of others since he was a small boy.

He hold his hand out to silence the people, and the people fell silent. The people were waiting for the decision, hoping he will let them go.

The man with red eyes just turned around and ordered his minions with a hand motion to kill the people.

As the red eyed man minions move closer to the people, they begin to fill despair for they know that they were going to be finished off.

The man with red eyes only walked a short distance when he finally heard the peoples final scream.

He smirked at that with a sort of gleam in his eyes.

After walking some miles away from the death. He came into a clearing where there was a waterfall that goes into the lake and beautiful variety flowers with fireflies swarming around.

The mysterious red eyed man looked up at the night sky where stars are twinkling, but he wasn't paying attention to the moon that is red but to him it seems the moon is filled with blood. To him, his people, and others they know that when the red moon is out, there will be blood shed.

He know with more killings there will be war between three different species.

Which don't matter to him as long as his secret lover is still alive.

He was doing this for the one love's.

He continue to look at the moon, that is know to him and his people, that is called Bloody Moon.

For there will be millions of different species blood will be staining the Earth's ground.

There is a war coming soon, he knows that, and he knows that only one specie's that will survive, he'll make sure of that.

Once the war is over, he will rule over the Earth along with lover and others will be working as slaves.

There is a war coming and seems it can't be avoided much longer.

However only two souls, who are different in many aspects, can possibly end this with no war.

This is their story…

* * *

><p><strong>hope u enjoy this insallment.<strong>

**i have other prologues in my document manager but i will do them one at a time on diffrent dates and months. also i do have sequels for some of my stories but i will not post them until there prequel are completed stories. **

**review plz. thnx.**


	2. Murders Every Where

**plz come in my victims... i mean... my readers. yes that is it.**

**this is the second time that i had to update but for now these updates are for to make room in my Doc Manager (Upload). and for those who haven't heard yet, or read yet, that i will now be updatin regularly again on thrusday. so u will be exceptin an update from me every thrusday.**

**ATTENTION: there is a a main pairing poll for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and i need ppl to take it. it will be for a while but i want to get it done and over with. plz & thnk u.**

**Warning: there are vampires, werewolves, vampire hunters, blood, and gore.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own DN or its characters. but i do own the oc(s) and the plot.**

**Pairings: i'll keep it a secret... for now. but if u like to guess, then plz put ur guesses in ur reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Murders Every Where<strong>

**~Narrator's Pov~**

"N~O~!~" a woman's voice screamed bloody murder as she being murdered.

At midnight, another human has been tortured and murdered by an unknown being.

This was the 20th murder of this year and it was on the 3rd month of the beginning of the year. The murders have been varied to different gender, race, age, and religion. The killings have no pattern.

These unsolved murders are happening all around the world and Japan is suffering the most of it.

Rumors are circulating that vampires are doing it because they wish to take over the human race. Some say it was the werewolves so they can blame the vampires and wipe out the vampire race.

The vampires were thinking that either one of the species, the werewolves or the humans, are doing it so they can blame it on them and get rid of the whole vampire race. The werewolves were having similar thoughts as the vampires.

Tension was thickening the air.

* * *

><p><strong>~Japanese Vampire Coven (Narrator's Pov)~<strong>

"These murders are everywhere and we have to stop this," one of the vampire councilmen for the Vampire Emperor stated to his Emperor.

"I agree. These murders have to stop," the Vampire Emperor stated.

"How do you propose we should due to stop these murderers your Majesty?" another vampire councilmen asked out of curiosity.

"We might have to create alliances with the werewolves and the vampire hunters," the Emperor of the Vampires stated, hesitantly.

"WHAT?" the vampire council exclaimed, shocked.

"I know I don't like it either but it seems we don't have a choice," the Emperor grudgingly said.

"If you think that is for the best then we shouldn't question it," a third council member said.

"Thank you. Besides I'm only making this alliance temporary. The alliance will only last 'till this whole mess is resolved," the Emperor explained.

"Alright sire," the council members said in unison.

"Who will you be sending to make the alliance treaty?" a fourth member of the council asked.

"I will be sending my twin sons. The question is I don't know which twin to which species to talk with them," the Emperor stated.

So, for the rest of the meeting, the Emperor and his council discussed which of the twin princes that will talk with the wolves and the other talking to the hunters.

After the discussion the Emperor had one of his council member to fetch his sons.

The people had to wait in the throne room for an hour and a half before the chosen council member return with the two twin princes.

The princes looked exactly a like except they have different eye color, personality, and attitude.

"You asked for us dad," the twin with the mocha brown eyes said.

"Yes Light I have. I need to ask of you and Kira," Emperor Yagami said.

Soichiro Yagami is the husband of Sachiko Yagami. He is the Emperor of the Japanese Vampires. In order to rule he first he must himself a bride, which he did and he end falling in love and marrying Sachiko. Together both ruled firmed but gentle iron fist over Japan. They also, in time, have four beautiful children that they named Kira, Light, and Sayu.

Queen Sachiko Yagami is a wonderful wife of the Emperor Soichiro and a loving mother to her four children. She's the most kindest Queen then the pervious ones. Sachiko is also strong and always have her husband's back no matter the situation.

Prince Kira is the oldest of his youngest siblings despite he twin the same age as him, he still born first. Kira is 17 years old. He has light brown/dirty blonde hair and red eyes tinted with brown eyes. Kira has a "younger" twin brother named Light, a little brother named Matt, and a little sister name Sayu. Kira has the same personality and attitude as his younger brother, but Kira has a more strong and powerful sense of justice.

Prince Light is the second oldest of Yagami siblings, Light was born 10 minutes after Kira. He is 17 years old. Light has light brown/dirty blonde hair and reddish-brown eyes. Light has an "older" twin brother named Kira, a little brother named Matt, and a little sister named Sayu. Light has the same personality and attitude as Kira even though he has a strong sense of justice, its not as strong as Kira's.

Prince Matt is the middle child of the Yagami siblings. He is 16 years old. Matt has red hair that is the same color as a red rose and green eyes that have the same color as a emerald crystals but his green eyes are always covered with orange tinted goggles that he only takes off when he goes to bed. He has two brothers, Kira and Light, that are twins and a little sister named Sayu. Matt is intelligent like his two older brothers but he doesn't use his intelligence that much. His also has a dry sense of humor. Usually Matt is a laid-back, fun, and not all that serious kind of person; however, he always knows when its time to get serious. Matt's specialty is video games, his an expert at them and other vampires see him with a video game glued to his eyes, and technology, if his dad or the council or his brothers need any computer hacked they turn to him since his an excellent hacker.

Princess Sayu is the youngest of the Yagami siblings. She has a naive and innocent side but not that much since she saw the evils of the world. Sayu likes to annoy her brothers but she greatly looks up to them, but she looks up more to Light. All in all Sayu is just your average pre-teen vampire girl.

"What is it dad?" Kira asked, curiously.

"I'm going to make a temporary alliance treaty with the werewolves and the vampire hunters. Kira I want you to talk to with the hunters and Light I want you to talk to the werewolves. I don't really feel comfortable about sending you guys there but I feel that you can come up with a compromise with them without having to kill each other," Soichiro explained to his sons.

"Alright dad," the Yagami twins said in unison.

The Emperor nodded, "I would like you two to leave after we had lunch."

With that everybody left the throne room and gone to the dining room.

In the dining room, the Queen, Prince Matt, and the princess were already there waiting for the rest of the family and council to arrive.

When they all took a seat, the servants served them their lunch.

During lunch, Soichiro informed his wife of his plans. However, Sachiko like the idea of her two of her sons going to enemy territory. But, she gave up after the short argument and the many reassurances that she got.

After lunch, Light and Kira went to pack provisions. Kira packed provisions that is worth a week since it will take him that long to get to the village that the hunters lived in. Light is packing provisions that is worth four days; it won't take long to reach the borderline to the werewolf territory but it will take extra long to reach the alphas living place.

Soon the two princes were ready to head off.

Their dad, mom, little brother, little sister, and the council were there to see them off.

After saying their good-byes, Kira head in the direction of the village where the humans and a group of vampire hunters lived. Light head in a different direction then his twin brother that will lead him in the direction of the werewolves territory.

* * *

><p><strong>~Japanese Werewolf Coven (Narrator's Pov, Happening when the Vampire's were having their meeting)~ <strong>

"These murders are everywhere," Mello, one of the werewolf guardians, muttered to his friend Beyond Birthday.

Mello is 16 years old. He has shoulder length blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Mello also has a burned scar on one side of his face and some burned scar splotches on his back on the same side the scar was on his face. His outfit usually consist of black leather and a cross that is a family heirloom. Mello also has anger issues, so once you start getting him mad then watch out. However, if you take away the anger and get to know him better, Mello is the most loyal and faithful person you ever met; his also nice to certain werewolves that presses his soft spots. His also intelligent.

Beyond Birthday or BB or B is 24 years old. He has wild, shaggy black hair and blood red eyes. BB usually wears a baggy, long sleeved shirt and baggy blue jeans. B has a twin brother and a grandfather, his and his brother's parents dyed; their parents were murdered right before their eyes at the tender age of five. His also considered the "oldest" twin. BB's personality commonly shows him as some type of sadist, one who likes to inflict pain on other's for fun or on other's who hurt the people he cared about. But, if you get to know him, his actually nice and sweet but in a psychotic type of way. B also can easy identify wounds, for example he can identify if the wound is from a weapon or something else, and knows why the wound is inflicted. So basically his like a medical examiner but even better since he doesn't have to research. BB is also intelligent.

"Yes everybody knows that Mello," BB grumpily muttered.

"What's your problem?" Mello asked while raising one of his blonde eyebrows.

"This whole mess will be partly over if they just let me look at bodies," BB said, still muttering.

"B you know you can't or else you'll create an enormous conflict between us, the vamps, and the hunters," Mello explained.

"Yes I know. But I hear they are gruesome and I just want to see if it really is or the medical examiner is being a wuss. Plus, I could narrow it down since I heard the medical examiner can't tell what kind wounds they are."

Mello sighed, "I'm pretty sure that they let you see the corpses. But if not we could always break in there and inform your brother," Mello suggested.

B smirked, "I would like breaking in their sometime… when I feel up to it."

"How's your brother doing with this case?" Mello asked.

"He keeps on gathering evidence but nothing concrete that will tied the murder and their co-horsts," B said.

"Oh. It will probably take a while for the murders stop being everywhere," Mello said.

* * *

><p><strong>hope u all enjoy this.<strong>

**plz review. thnk u.**

**ATTENTION: there is a a main pairing poll for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and i need ppl to take it. it will be for a while but i want to get it done and over with. plz & thnk u.**


End file.
